Wendy's Return
by PiratesCommand
Summary: Wendy returns to Neverland as an adult and finds things to be different from how she remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Stars twinkled in the dark sky, sparkling like a million tiny shards of glass as the moon shed it's surreal light on the deserted streets of London. The Clock Tower chimed twelve in the distance. Most people were abed at this late hour, but the soft glow of a lamp from the second story of a fine Victorian home was evidence otherwise.

Wendy Darling sat at her desk, head in hands. A pen, some ink, and a sheet of paper lay in front of her untouched. What had happened to her gift of storytelling? She used to be able to make stories up on the spot if asked. Now no matter how she tried, the words would not come.

It had all started when she had returned from Neverland. Her stories had been centered around Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Guilt of the part she had played in sending the latter to his death still tormented her.

Sighing, Wendy arose and started undressing for bed, her mind dwelling on thoughts of Hook. She closed her eyes and pictured his raven black curls, his deep, forget-me-not eyes...Why did he haunt her every living moment? Hadn't he deserved death?

A jingling sound shook her from her reverie. She let her dress fall to the floor, and stood listening. The jingling sounded again from her open window. She dashed to it and shoved her head outside. Peering through the darkness, she listened. All that was to be heard was the trees rustling in the wind.

Disappointed, Wendy sat down on the window seat. All these years she had kept up hope of returning to Neverland, even when her brothers had long since moved on. Maybe she had grown too old and could never return. The thought saddened her. She lay her head on the windowsill and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright and glanced frantically around the small, cave-like room. Crude wooden furniture and various items one might collect from a forest cluttered every available space. This most certainly was not where she fallen asleep the night before.

Slipping quietly from the bed she had been lying on,Wendy examined the room closer. Acorn buttons, bows and arrows, tree branches, and swords were all jumbled together in a disorganized heap. A light sheen of faerie dust covered everything. Wendy's alarm turned to hopeful excitement. Could she really be...?

Turning quickly, she climbed through a large hole in the dirt wall and found herself in a huge stone cavern. Several little boys sat at a oblong table, eating and fighting over imaginary food. She recognized the boy at the head of the table, and laughed with delight.

"Peter Pan!"

Everyone in the room went immediately silent. Seven pairs of small eyes turned to stare at her.

"Peter," she repeated, thinking it almost too good to be true. "Oh Peter I always knew you'd let me return someday!" Wendy's smile faded as she caught the look of disgust on Peter's face. " Wha-what's wrong? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

Peter moved forward until he was standing in front of Wendy. He looked up at her. "No Wendy, I'm not happy to see ya at all."

Puzzled and hurt, Wendy asked, "Why ever not? Aren't you the one who brought me here?"

Peter shook his head, "I had Tink bring ya, but I would have told her to forget it, if I'd known what you'd be like."

"No, Peter you can't mean that!" Wendy reached out to him but he flew from her grasp. "I might be older, but inside I'm the very same Wendy!"

"Yer not the same and never will be! Yer grown-up, grown-up and old!" Peter spoke the words like a curse. "Go back to yer home Wendy, you're not wanted here!"

The lost boys who had been silent throughout the exchange, began screaming insults at Wendy.

"Old lady!"

"Stupid grown-up!"

Wendy's face turned red and her blue eyes flashed with anger. "Be quiet!," she screamed.

The boys stopped yelling and stared.

Wendy took a deep breath and turned to Peter, "All these years I've dreamed of returning to Neverland. I thought I'd always have a place here, thought you'd forever be my friend." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she stubbornly continued, "How foolish I was hold on to that childish dream. Peter Pan you are nothing but a uncaring, selfish brat and I never want to see you again!"

Having said this,Wendy looked desperately for the door, found it, and hurried outside into the blinding sunlight. Now that she was by herself, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She wandered aimlessly around the forest, not really caring where she went just as long as she was away from Peter.

Hours later, hungry and dispirited Wendy somehow found her way to the shore. She walked along the beach with her head down, wishing she were back in her room in London. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, until she bumped into something hard and unyielding. Gasping with surprise, Wendy's head shot up and she found herself staring into the face of the ugliest pirate she had ever seen. Tattoos covered every inch of his body.

He smiled down at her with black, rotting teeth, "Well well, wot do we 'ave 'ere?"

Wendy recognized him immediately."Bill Jukes!" Screaming she started to run, but the pirate caught her in his arms and slid a dagger to her throat.

"Don't ye be trying to run off little lass, ye might just hurt yoreself." He pressed the dagger harder to her neck. "savvy?"

Wendy nodded that she understood. She didn't resist as he dragged her down the beach to where his mate was lying sprawled in a dinghy. Still holding firmly onto Wendy, Bill gave the boat a jarring kick.

"Starkey, clear the sleep from yore eyes an' look wot I found just 'anging around the beach!"

Cursing, Starkey scrambled from the boat, "Wot in hells name-," he stopped short as he caught sight of Wendy. His harsh features creased into a smirk as his eyes traveled carelessly down her body. He whistled, "Cap'n Hook will want to see this!"

"Ca- Captain Hook?," fear filled Wendy when she heard the name. "No.. it can't be. He's dead. I saw him being devoured by the crocodile."

The pirates roared with laughter. "Cap'n Hook dead!" Starkey exclaimed, "why not even the devil himself could kill him."

Wendy was too stunned to even resist as the pirates shoved her into the dinghy. _Hook alive! _Wendy shuddered. Captain Hook was not a man to easily forget and forgive past grievances. Thoughts of what he might do to her crowded her mind. She hardly even felt they were moving until the boat bumped against the side of the ship. The Jolly Roger loomed overhead like a dark specter of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was heaved aboard the Jolly Roger and dragged to the stern of the ship. The looks some of the men gave her as she passed reminded her she was still only wearing her corset. Her face burned with humiliation, but nothing even came close to the dread she felt as they came up behind the captain.

Captain James Hook was leaning over the railing, gazing out at the endless sea. His raven curls were moving softly in the breeze and the look on his face was almost peaceful. Bill and Starkey stood waiting, at loath to disturb him. He didn't turn or give any indication that he knew they were there. After a few moments of silence, Starkey nervously cleared his throat.

"C- cap'n?," he ventured timidly.

Captain Hook turned around slowly. "Yes, what is it?" His voice was dangerously calm.

"W-we found someone on the beach and thought it best to bring 'er to ye."

Bill shoved Wendy into view. Captain Hook looked at the woman before him. He remembered her immediately, although the years had somewhat changed her. Gone was the pretty little girl. In her place stood a beautiful, enchanting young woman. Wendy Darling had grown up. Hook smiled down at her.

Wendy stared up at him, her fears almost forgotten as she gazed into his entrancingly beautiful blue eyes. She looked from his wind blown hair to his immaculate red coat, hardly believing that this breathtakingly handsome man held her life in his hand.

"Wendy..." Hook's deep voice shattered her castle in the air and sent it crashing down around her. "Did Peter Pan decide he couldn't live without his little accomplice?"

His question brought Wendy's old feelings of guilt back and she bowed her head in shame. "You've no idea what torment it's been all these years, thinking I had helped murder you. And as for Peter, I don't care if I never see him a-"

Captain Hook silenced her by placing his fingers to her lips. "We will talk more about this in my cabin...alone."

Wendy shivered as the cool metal hook fell lightly against her bare shoulders. She had no choice but to proceed swiftly into the room. Captain Hook followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Wendy took a slight step backward, her heart beating wildly; though she was not sure if from fear or from being alone with this man.

Hook smiled disarmingly and motioned for her to be seated. Wendy slowly sank down into the plush chair, her eyes never once leaving his, as she waited for him to speak.

He crossed his arms and leaned casually on the desk facing her. "May I be so bold as to ask what opened your eyes to the true character of our beloved Peter Pan?," Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"He said I was...old and he said he didn't like me anymore because I was grown-up," Wendy replied her voice breaking slightly. "He told me to go home because I didn't belong in Neverland." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Captain Hook knelt in front of her and wiped the tear away with his fingers. He tilted her chin upwards till she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't cry my beauty. The foolish boy didn't know what he was speaking of. Think no more of him."

His hand left her chin and trailed softly down her neck, his fingers tracing her collarbone. The metal hook slid across her back, pulling her closer to him. Wendy's breath came in small gasps. She was close enough to smell the sweet sent of vanilla cigars; close enough to feel his curls brushing against her face...

Abruptly Wendy pulled back, her heart pounding. Captain Hook released her and stood.

"You must be starving," he remarked as though nothing had happened. "I'll see if Smee has prepared anything for supper." He turned and strode slowly from the cabin, closing the door firmly behind him.

Wendy sat trembling, trying desperately to regain composure. Her mind was in turmoil. James Hook awakened something inside her she hadn't known she possessed. It left her feeling vulnerable and afraid. She wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by him.

She shook her head, trying to clear those thought from her mind. How could she be thinking this way about a man who probably wanted to kill her?


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Hook was gone long enough for Wendy to fully regain control of herself. To keep her mind off her feelings while she waited for him, she explored his luxurious cabin.

There was a cherry wood desk in the corner, piled with neat stacks of maps and important papers. These she looked at briefly, but soon lost interest as they were of people and places she knew nothing about. She went on to study the various pieces of art on display. Priceless paintings adorned the walls, along with beautiful stone encrusted swords and other handcrafted weapons. On the side of the room opposite the door, there were built-in wall shelves containing hundreds of valuable books. Everything in the cabin, from the plush oriental carpets to the elegantly carved table in the center of the room, spoke of the captain's good taste.

Wendy selected a book of poetry from one of the shelves and settled down in a comfy overstuffed chair. She loved poetry but somehow she couldn't find interest in it, and after reading a few of her favorites, she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

She stood up, but quickly sat down again as a wave of dizziness hit her. Taking as deep a breath as her tightly laced corset would allow, she attempted to shift it into a more comfortable position. Instead of bringing relief, her interference only made it worse and she sighed in frustration. Few people seemed to realize how painful corsets really were and expected young women to wear them night and day. Wendy grimaced as she thought of the hours she had spent in silent torture for the sake of beauty. She wished she had something else to wear, because she would have taken off the constricting garment at once and thrown it into the sea. She was sitting, trying to take deep breaths, when Captain Hook returned with Smee. 

The jolly old bo'sun was laden down with two trays filled with wonderful-smelling food. Wendy's stomach grumbled, and she realized how hungry she was. Except for a few gnarled apples she had found while wondering in the woods, it had been absolute ages since she had had anything decent to eat.

Smee placed the trays on the table, then straightened his spectacles and peered at Wendy. "Well Miss Wendy," he said cheerfully, "You've grown into a right pretty young lady by the looks of ye. I hope you'll be enjoyin' your stay aboard the Jolly Roger. If you be needin' any thing at all, I'd be right happy to oblige-" Smee would have gone on, but he caught the look of slight annoyance on the captain's face and taking the hint, hurried from the room.

Wendy was sorry to see him go. She had always liked Smee and felt comfortable around him, unlike the rest of the crew whom she hated. Wendy avoided Hook's piercing gaze and stared down at her lap. She didn't trust him, especially not after what had happened earlier. 

Several moments of silence elapsed before Hook spoke. "Go ahead and eat, beauty," he said, "You have no need to fear me, I've no intention of killing you."

Wendy stood abruptly and faced him. Her painful corset, coupled with the fact that she was starving helped to kindle her anger. "Just what are your intentions?," she shouted, "I was brought here against my will, then you keep me locked up like some sort of prisoner and make improper advances towards me! What am I supposed to think?"

Hook didn't seem in the least bit alarmed by her show of temper, in fact, he even smiled. It seemed he enjoyed seeing her angry. It lit something up in her eyes and turned her face a becoming pink. "I'm sorry you thought yourself a prisoner, my dear, the lock on the door was for your own safety. Neverland can be a dangerous place." He spoke soothingly, "I made you an offer last time you were here and the offer still stands. Join my crew and I will personally promise that no harm will ever befall you."

Wendy sat back down and was silent for a few moments deep in thought. She knew he was lying. She also knew he had another reason for wanting her in his crew other than for just her protection-he never did anything unless it benefited himself in some way. Still, she was tempted to accept his offer, feeling that it was revenge on Peter for what he had done to her. She was about to open her mouth and tell Hook she would accept, when thoughts of her family back in London assailed her. She really should return home before anyone started to worry.

"What about my returning home?," she asked, half knowing what the answer would be.

"If I knew how to get out of this god damned place, don't you think I would have left years ago and never returned?" He sighed then let out a bitter laugh, moving forward until he was standing behind her chair. "If you want to get home you'll have to go crawling back to that cocky son of a bitch and beg him to help you." His voice held a mocking tone.

Wendy ignored it. She was too honest to tell a lie, even though she knew what she was about to say was exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'd rather die than to go so low as to ask Peter for anything." In her dislike of Peter, she forgot her distrust of Hook and instantly made up her mind. "Captain Hook I accept your kind offer!"

If Wendy had been able to see behind herself, she would have been suspicious at the brief look of satisfaction that appeared on Hook's face before he put on a charming smile. He came around to her front and held out his hand to help her to the table. "Good, now that is settled let us have some of this dinner."

Throughout the delicious dinner, Wendy became more relaxed in Hook's presence. She was beginning to believe he was not quite as frightening as she had at first thought, and was genuinely glad he had survived the crocodile. She was, of course, dying of curiosity to know how he had escaped that horrendous death, but was too cautious to ask, fearing his anger. She sat spellbound as he told her of his adventures on the sea and entertained her with funny stories.

As the evening wore on, she became increasingly drowsy and unfocused. It was partly because of the long day, but mostly because of the enormous amount of wine Hook had given her to drink during dinner. Several times she had no idea what he had been saying.

"We will be sailing tonight."

Hook's voice seemed unnaturally loud, and it startled Wendy out of her stupor. She sat up straighter in her chair, blinking her eyes in an effort to appear alert. "wha- why?," she asked. "What is there to do out at sea?"

He laughed at the naivety of her question. "There are numerous things to do out at sea," he said with a knowing smile, "but right now we are running low on supplies so we will be sailing to the Islands."

"The Islands?" Wendy became instantly awake. "I don't remember there ever being any islands here except Neverland."

Hook looked slightly puzzled. "Has Peter never told you of the Islands?" Upon seeing her shake her head, he continued, "About two days journey from here, there is a group of islands; three to be exact. Astra, Saoirse, and Port Velare are their names, although they are more commonly just called the Islands. They are quite civilized with shops and taverns, unlike the wild island Peter calls home."

"How did the people come to inhabit these islands?," Wendy asked, "Were they here before Peter?"

Hook leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar. He smoked in silence for a while, then looked at Wendy and gave a twisted smile. "No one was here before Peter arrived. He is the beginning and the end of this hell. As for the people of the Islands, you could say they were cursed. Depraved and wicked beyond imagination, they were outcast from society, exiled from their countries, even driven from Hell. With nowhere else to go, they came here and found freedom. Pan doesn't bother them. Though he'd never admit it, I think the little bastard's afraid of those Islands. He doesn't understand them, and what he doesn't understand, he doesn't like."

Wendy couldn't hide the look of shock that came over her at his description of the people. Hook saw it and chuckled. "The islanders are not quite as horrible as you may think them. Many a pleasurable evening I've spent on those islands. They are my only refuge from the never ending battle with Pan. But do not be alarmed, we are only stopping to replenish our supplies then we will be off again." He stared out into space, probably remembering the good times he had had on the Islands.

Wendy inwardly shuddered. She wasn't looking forward to a visit to the Islands. The very fact that Captain Hook liked them was enough to tell her they were places she most certainly would not enjoy.

Yawning, she stood up, thinking she would walk around the room for exercise. She had eaten way too much and the hated corset felt much tighter than before. It crushed her ribs and forced them into her lungs, making it impossible for her to take a normal breath. Gasping, she managed to take three steps before feeling dizzy. Her vision blurred and she was suddenly not able to stay on her feet. Everything went black as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

Wendy's eyes snapped open. Darkness greeted her, and she panicked. Where was she? She could hear the splashing of the sea and feel the rocking movements of the ship. Carefully, she felt about her surroundings. Soft fabric and mattress were reviled under her touch. She must be in bed. Wendy lay there, trying to remember what had happened. In a second it all came back to her. She was aboard Captain Hook's ship in Neverland. She had been having dinner and talking with him when she had fainted because of her corset. He must have put her into bed. It didn't seem strange or improper to her that he had done that. Instead she felt oddly safe and secure knowing he had taken care of her. She let out a content sigh and stretched out, closing her eyes. 

She was awakened hours later by the gentle swaying of the ship. The soft light that floated through the gilded stained glass windows told her it must be sometime in the early morning. Turning, she snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, not wanting to leave the comfortable bed. She was drifting contentedly back into dreamland when the cabin door burst open, flooding the room with salty, frigid air.

Wendy groaned and pushed the blankets from her head, staring sleepily in the direction of the door. Captain Hook entered, and again, Wendy was struck by how handsome he was. His hair was pulled back from his face, tied with a dark ribbon, and he was dressed completely in black. He looked like a fallen angel.

He walked briskly over to his desk, glancing briefly at a map before picking up a telescope and slipping it into his coat pocket. Looking over at the bed, he caught sight of Wendy, and smiled.

"Good morning, my dear," he said, walking towards her. "Did you sleep well? I removed that blasted corset of yours so at least you can breath normally."

Wendy felt around her waist. No wonder she had been so comfortable. Not only was her corset missing, but so were her petticoats and almost everything else. She was left wearing only her thin chemise. She looked away as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She could feel Hook staring down at her, and a fluttery sensation filled her chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her tangled locks back from her neck, letting his fingers glide slowly down her arm. Wendy stiffened, her heart beating wildly. He made her feel things- strange, wonderful things, but still... Keeping her head turned, she avoided his searching gaze.

"Wendy.." He gently moved her head and stared into her azure eyes. Wendy felt her heart might burst from the intensity of what she felt. She didn't pull away from him this time, not even when he leaned down over her and claimed her lips in a kiss. It was the gentlest, sweetest thing Wendy had ever experienced. She felt herself relaxing and kissing him back. She didn't stop to think about what she was doing, just lost herself in the bliss of the moment. She had often been told that heaven was a place you go when you die, but Wendy knew none of what her aunt had taught her was true. This was heaven, here and now. She breathed and tasted it. Heaven was being in the arms of James Hook.

Hook finally pulled away, sending her crashing back to earth. He stood up and slid a large chest out from under the bed. Opening it he removed several garments and lay them next to Wendy. She stared at him in bewilderment, her lips parted slightly.

"I think those will fit you," he said, striding towards the door. "When you've dressed, you may come outside and get some air." He left, closing the door softly.

Wendy sat staring at the place he had been standing for a full minute before slipping out of bed. She began to slowly fix it, while trying to figure James Hook out. What was he trying to do anyway? Kissing her like that, and then just walking away as casually as if nothing had happened. She blushed and stared at the sheet in her hands. She had reacted to the kiss far too eagerly, though it was not as if she could help it. The captain had always had that magnetic effect on her, even when she been only a young girl. She had thought it merely a childish fascination, but now she knew it was so much more. She lov- Shaking her head, she refused to let herself even think those words. She wouldn't let her heart rule her mind. She knew Hook couldn't possibly love her. He had just been toying with her, trying to mess with her emotions. She sighed, and smoothed out the sheets. He had already succeeded in that. She didn't know what she felt anymore.

Dismissing the thoughts from her mind, she picked up the clothes and studied them critically. They had obviously been made for a woman. The shirt was crimson silk with large ruffles on the neck and sleeves. The pants were of some heavy black material, and came with a large buckled belt. There were even a pair of small leather boots and a tricorne. Wendy donned everything and set the hat at a rakish angle on her head, posing in front of a mirror. Laughter bubbled over as she saw herself. She looked like a true pirate woman. All she was missing was a gold hoop earring.

Still giggling at herself, Wendy stumbled towards the door, almost falling as the room swayed. She was going to have to get used to the movement of the ship and learn to walk without loosing her balance. She decided to take a few moments to practice before she went out on deck. It would be embarrassing if she fell flat on her face in front of the whole crew. After several turns about the room, she felt quite confident she wouldn't do anything mortifying.

Opening the door, she poked her head out and took in the scene. Men were working and talking everywhere, but she didn't see a sign of the captain. She was glad, since she was not in the mood to meet with him anytime soon. She hesitated to leave, thinking she might just stay in the cabin, when she caught sight of Smee polishing the deck near the galley. Wendy smiled to herself and started over to where he was.

She could feel the stares of the crew as she passed, and she fought the urge to squirm. She was used to men admiring her on the streets of London, but they were never blatantly obvious or offensive. These pirates gawked at her openly, whispering and laughing amongst themselves. One bold fellow even whistled. She ignored them and passed by. They didn't seem inclined to bother her further, and she continued towards Smee. He was on his knees, humming cheerfully to himself, oblivious to everything around him. Wendy stole up quietly behind him.

"Good morning, Mr. Smee!" she sang out. She tried not to laugh as he turned his head abruptly around, startled by the sound of her voice.

"Good mornin' to ye also, Miss Wendy, tis nice to see ye about, " he replied happily, not in the least cross with her for sneaking up on him. "Smee is the name Oi was born wit' miss, and ye needn't be pinnin' a 'mister' to it." Catching sight of what she had on, he smiled. "Ye got some new clothes, Oi'm seein'. Ye look like a pirate now."

"Thank you for the nice compliment, kind sir," Wendy said smilingly. She looked around the deck, then back at Smee. It seemed like it was hard for him to be on his hands and knees. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked, wanting to do something nice for him. "I could finish cleaning the deck while you do something more important."

The bo'sun straighted up slowly and adjusted his spectacles that were hanging at a precarious angle on the side of his face. He scratched his gray beard distractedly. "Hmmm...why shore, Oi''m thinkin' it would be a great help if ye'd finis' the scrubbin'. Oi''ve got to be makin' the noon meal about now. The cap'n, 'e didn't take to the ole lad who was cook. Said 'e was tryin' to poison 'im. Poor lad was a screamin' an' a 'ollerin', but the cap'n, 'e sliced 'im to pieces 'e did, before tossin' him to the sharks." He shook his head sadly. "Oi wish the cap'n would not do that. It took a donkey's years to get the deck lookin' good again. All that blood-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure it was horrible." Wendy took the holystone from his hands. "You'd better go and see to the meal," she said, trying to get rid of him so she wouldn't have to hear the rest of the gruesome tale. "We would not want that happening again."

"Aye miss, ye be right about that." Wendy sighed in relief as he ambled into the galley and began his duties. No matter how much you loved him, Smee could definitely get on your nerves. He was just one of those people who didn't know when to be quiet. Wendy smiled as she scoured the boards. He had a good heart though.

Two hours later, Wendy was not even half finished with her work. Her knees and back ached abominably, and her hands were sore from the cold sea water. Groaning, she stood up and surveyed the remaining part of her job. It looked like miles and miles. She looked behind and assessed what she had done so far. Hardly anything worth bragging about. She let out a sobbing laugh and dropped the holystone to deck. She stood staring at it dejectedly. 

Smee came out of the galley wearing a ridiculously huge apron and carrying a wooden spoon dripping in some sort of lumpy, brown gravy. Wendy's smile returned when she caught sight of him. 

"I haven't got much done," she said apologetically. "I guess I'm just not used to this sort of work."

"Don't worry yeself, miss. One of the crew can finish it." He handed her a piece of fresh bread. "Ye've earned yeself a rest. Be off wit' ye now."

Wendy devoured the bread hungrily. Why hadn't James thought to give her something to eat for breakfast? Did he think his kiss had been enough? She stopped in a secluded corner and stared out at the ocean. She realized she had thought of him as James, and she smiled in spite of herself. She could call him that as much as she liked, as long as it was not spoken out loud. To speak it aloud would mean opening her heart to him, and that was something she felt she could never do. What if she did, and he tore it out, leaving her incomplete? No, she couldn't love him, she wouldn't open herself up for so much heartache.

Sighing heavily, she gazed down into the blue-green water. Something vivid and sparkling moved below, and she leaned over the rail for a closer look.

"Oh.." she whispered, as two beautiful mermaids glided close to the waters surface. They were swimming fast to keep up with the ship, their long, silky hair streaming like ribbons behind them. Catching sight of her they waved as if beckoning her into the sea. Wendy knew of the mermaids' ways and only waved in reply.

"Beautiful, yet unpredictable and dangerous."

Wendy gasped and turned around at the sound of the deep voice. She was relieved to find it to be James. She smiled at him. "Quite like yourself." Her face filled with heat as she realized what she had let slip from her mouth. She turned back to the sea, almost wishing the water would come up and devour her embarrassment.

Hook just laughed and came around to stand next to her. "I must admit, I've had that said about me before." He peered down at the mermaids, his eyes narrowing slightly. Wendy stole a quick glance at him, and sensed something wasn't right. To all outward appearances he acted relaxed, but she noticed there was a certain alertness in his manner, as if he were ready for something to happen. He kept glancing at the sea where the mermaids had disappeared. Taking her arm, he drew her away from the bulwarks.

"Listen, I want you to run up to the galley and tell Smee I need him." He looked at the water again. "Then I want you to go to my cabin and stay there. No matter what happens do not leave. Do you understand?"

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked tremulously, noticing that in those few moments, the wind had become cooler and the sky had darkened considerably.

"It's Pan. Every time we start to sail to the Islands, he tries to stop us someway or another. This time it looks like he engaged the help of the dire mermaids."

"Dire Mermai-"

Hook grabbed Wendy's arm, and roughly shoved her in the direction of the galley.

"Just do as I damn well said," he shouted above the howling wind. "I'll explain it to you later."

Wendy scrambled towards the galley. The peaceful waves had become wild, tossing the ship like a toy boat on a lake. They crashed over it, drenching the deck and everyone on it in icy water and spray. Wendy watched in horror as a wave claimed a pirate and dragged him screeching down to the depths. Rain began to pour down in torrents, making it hard for her to see where she was going. She could hear James yelling out orders to his crew. Men were shouting, running in all directions and cannons were being fired. It was a scene of total chaos aboard the ship.

A huge wave rose out of the sea like a cat springing towards it's prey, and rammed into the ship, knocking Wendy off her feet. Screaming, she slid downwards as the ship careened dangerously. Anything that was not tied to the deck, slid to the icy blackness below. Wendy's heart pounded in her throat, and she tried to grab a hold of anything that would stop or slow her fall, but everything seemed to elude her grasp.

Instead of hitting the water like she expected, she felt her body being slammed violently against something hard. The air was sucked from her lungs and she gasped, hanging desperately onto the large cannon that had saved her life. The cannon was hanging off the edge of the ship. The only thing keeping it from falling into the sea was a thick rope tied to a metal ring on deck. Wendy almost laughed in her delirious relief, but had enough sense to know the rope wasn't strong enough to hold her extra weight. With frenzied energy, she began pulling herself up, knowing it was her only chance.

The wind screamed like a raging demon, tossing the heavy cannon around as if it weighed nothing. Rain pelted against Wendy's upturned face, blinding her, and she was smashed against the side of the ship several times, but she clung stubbornly to her lifeline. She was too young to die. Nature was not going to win this battle. She was not going to give in. Gasping and struggling, she fought her way upwards.

_Place one hand above the other. Only a few more feet. Just keep going._ Wendy focused her mind on the task in front of her instead of on her aching muscles. She was almost over the bulwarks when she felt the rope slackening. The weakened fibers split beneath her grasp, and she knew she couldn't make it over the rail before they broke away completely. How could fate be so cruel as to allow her to make it this far before letting her fall to her death?

"NO!" Wendy screamed, cursing the wind, rain, and sea. "I haven't made it this far only to be killed!"

Steeling her nerves, she waited as the rope unwound. It was the longest few minutes she had ever experienced. The rope snapped almost unexpectedly, and for one heart stopping second, Wendy's mind went completely blank. In that critical moment, all she could hear was the roaring of the wind. It was James' thundering voice, barking out commands to his crew, that brought her out of her deadly trance.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped as the rope fell away and sent the cannon splashing down into the turbulent waves below. She hung in mid air for a second, before her hands hit the rail. Clawing desperately at the wood, she found a hold, and with her last bit of strength, pulled herself to safety. She lay on face down on the deck, panting with exhaustion. As good as it felt to lie there, she knew she couldn't stay. Painfully, she pulled herself up. As her eyes passed the cannon port, she froze. The sight that greeted her chilled her more than the driving rain.

About a ships length away, twenty horrifying creatures swam in synchronized movements. Wendy's eyes widened in fear. The fish-like humans she saw were the dire mermaids, though to even call them mermaids was a horrendous deception. They looked nothing like those dazzling creatures. These were nightmarish beasts with skin the color of gangrenous flesh. Their faces... Wendy shuddered, but couldn't look away. Their faces, if one could even call them that, were a grotesque mixture of bone and bloated skin that looked as if it would rip from their skulls if they moved too fast. They had no lips, only sharp, pointing teeth and long, snakelike tongues that flicked in and out of their decaying mouthes. Some didn't even have eyes, but large gaping holes that spilled fountains of blood, turning the water around them a crimson colour. Their mutilated bodies glowed with an eerie yellow, lighting up the ocean with a demonic flare.

Wendy watched them swim rhythmically back and forth. Then she heard the chant. It was low at first, soft and melodious, but it slowly grew until it was a blood chilling shriek. It sounded as if hell had been opened and the tormented souls within had given vent to their agonized cries. The shriek reverberated across the distance, and sent everyone on board down to their knees, holding their ears. Wendy tore her gaze from the terrifying sight. Covering her ears, she crawled towards the galley. She was halfway there when the shrieking stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Standing up, she ran the remaining distance. She slammed the door and leaned back on it, heaving for breath.

The galley was comfortably warm inside, and smelled of spices. A huge pot of stew had fallen off the black iron stove and it's slimy contents were spilled all over, mixing with the salty sea water that sloshed around the floor. Broken plates and cooking utensils were strewn across the mess. Wendy glanced quickly around, before catching sight of Smee. He was leaning back on a stool, his eyes closed peacefully, his hands resting on his gently rising and falling belly. He was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Wendy stared at him in amazement and disbelief. How could anyone possibly sleep through what was happening?

Taking a hold of his shoulders, she shook him soundly. The old pirate awakened with a snort and threw his arms up in the air, flinging a wooden spoon across the room.

"Wha-Oi've got nothin' wort' ye 'avin'! It be all ta cap'n's fault Oi tell ye! Oi 'ad no part in it!" Smee babbled unintelligently. "Don' kill me-"

Wendy snatched up a bottle that was rolling around on the floor, uncorked it, and splashed the contents into Smee's face.

"Wake up! There is a storm outside, in case you haven't noticed. There are dire mermaids, and there are waves that are going to sink the ship, and the captain needs you!" she screamed hysterically.

Smee got to his feet and went to the door, walking easily in spite of the ship's swaying. Pulling the door open against the wind, he peered out into the storm.

"By God tear is a storm. An' she be a fierce un by the look of 'er." He turned back inside momentarily to grab a warm hat, then slipped out into the storm without another word.

Undecided, Wendy stood for a moment, gripping the table so she wouldn't be thrown around the room as another wave crashed into the ship. She dreaded to go back outside, but James had told her to go to his cabin and wait.

A heavy barrel came crashing towards her and she barely made it out of the way before it splintered right through the wall and into the sea. Wendy took one look at the gaping hole it had caused, and made up her mind. Forcing the door open, she plunged into the tempest. Guns and cannons were being fired, and men were screaming above the furious wind. Wendy ran towards the cabin, holding onto anything that would steady her. Several times, she found herself stopping to look for the captain, wondering if he was alright. She told herself she shouldn't care, he could take care of himself, but she couldn't keep her thoughts from him.

Finally, she made it to Hook's cabin and pried the door open enough to slip inside. The storm had wrought havoc on the beautiful room. Vases were smashed on the floor, and paintings were hanging at odd angles on the walls. The books had come loose of the shelves and were scattered across the room. Anything that wasn't nailed down was either broken or rolling around on the floor. Wendy glanced around briefly, before dropping to the floor in utter exhaustion. She held weakly on to the leg of the table in a effort to keep herself from being tossed around the room. It was cold in the cabin and her clothing felt freezing on her numbed skin. Shivering, she crawled stiffly towards the closet, and opened it, taking out one of the captain's heavy coats. Wincing, Wendy stripped off her soaked clothing and tended to the minor cuts and bruises she had gotten, bandaging them with a pillowcase she had found on the floor of the closet. Wrapping herself in the coat, she sat with her back to the wall, listening to the screeching wind and the terrible battle noises outside. Occasionally she would hear the shrieking of the dire mermaids, always followed by the loud booming of cannons. She felt so helpless, sitting there safe in the cabin while everyone else was outside fighting for their lives. All she could do close her eyes and hope everything would turn out alright.

Wendy slowly opened her puffy eyes to find herself lying on the cold floor. Scolding herself, she quickly scrambled to her feet. She had only meant to rest awhile, not fall asleep for hours. The ship rocked gently in the waves, but didn't appear to be moving much. She ignored her aching body and stood listening. Silence greeted her and she began to panic.

What if James had died? Wendy shook her head, but the horrible thoughts just kept coming. What if everyone was dead, and she was the only survivor? How would she sail the ship by herself and make it to land? And what if she couldn't find land? Would she die of thirst and starvation in the middle of an endless ocean, alone?

Wendy forced herself to calm down and walk towards the door. It wouldn't do to be making foolish assumptions without knowing what had happened. She reached out to take a hold of the knob, her hand shaking. To her surprise, the knob turned by itself and she gasped, jumping back as the door opened.

Captain Hook stood in the doorway looking ready to collapse. He was soaked to the skin, his hair dangling in a wet tangle around his haggard face. He was covered in deep cuts and scratches and there was blood on his clothing, but to Wendy he looked like the most wonderful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you-"

Hook groaned, and Wendy pulled him into the cabin and helped him out of his drenched coat, noticing his shirtfront was covered in dark red blood.

"You're hurt," Wendy gasped, as Hook practically fell into a nearby chair. He leaned his head back, his breathing shallow.

"Open that cabinet in the corner and bring one of those bottles to me."

His weak voice propelled Wendy into action, and she fetched the jug of rum and handed it to him. He uncorked it and took a long swig of the strong smelling liquid. When he had finished, Wendy knelt in front of him and began carefully unbuttoning his bloody shirt.

Hook waved her away. "Leave it. It's just a few scratches. I'm fine."

"Scratches can get infected, and besides you'll want to get all this blood cleaned up. Now stop being stubborn and let me see."

She was surprised he didn't protest further as she took a dagger from his belt and slit his shirt open. His chest, arms, and stomach were covered in long scratches that oozed thick, coagulating blood. It was awful to look at, though the wounds themselves were not very serious.

"How did this happen?"

"Those sea bitches tried to board the ship. I take it you saw them?" Wendy nodded silently and he continued. "They have teeth and claws as sharp as daggers, and they don't hesitate to use them mercilessly. But," he smiled in a way that made Wendy shiver, "they won't be carrying out any more of Pan's orders. We managed to send their wailing asses to hell this time."

"I just don't understand why Peter would do such a dreadful thing like this. Doesn't he know it's not at all a pleasant game to play?"

Hook noted the small amount of softness she still held towards Peter, even after all the boy had done to her. She had lost most of her anger and hurt, and now almost pitied the child.

"Pan doesn't think of what he does as a game. He only calls it that so the lost boys and faeries will follow him and do what he says. He wants to kill me just as much as I want to see him dead. Believe me, he knew exactly what he was doing in sending those dire mermaids to destroy us."

Wendy was still for a moment, then slowly got up and walked over to the closet where she found two linen towels. Kneeling back down in front of Hook, she took his half empty bottle and poured some of the rum on the first towel. Gently she began cleaning his wounds. There was silence for a few minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Wendy tied the last bandage and stood up. She sighed as she looked at the disarray the room was in. Bending down, she picked up the book of poetry she had read the first day on board. Water had gotten to it, for the text was blurred and the pages torn. She held it against her heart and closed her eyes.

"Destruction, that's all he knows."

Wendy turned around to find Hook staring at her. His eyes were slightly glassy, his voice slurred. She could tell the alcohol had finally got to him.

"All of this," He motioned the room with a flip of the bottle. " All of this can be replaced if destroyed. I've had to do it many times. The crew, the ship. I've had to replace them three times since coming to Neverland." He laughed bitterly and took another swig from the bottle. "Of course that's not so much considering how long I've been here. Pan destroyed every material item I owned, and when there was nothing left, he decided to destroy me, bit by bit."

He shoved the empty bottle to the table and unclasped metal buckles that held his harness in place. Pulling the contraption off, he held up his right arm for her to see.

"That son of a bitch did this to me, but he couldn't be satisfied with just cutting it off. He had to throw it to that beast who followed me around for years before it finally got me."

Wendy stared at the place his hand would be. It wasn't disgusting or horrifying as some people might think, just an arm missing a hand. She shifted her gaze to his eyes and saw the inexplicable anger and hatred towards the one who had done this.

"How did you escape?" she asked softly, wanting to know the answer, yet afraid to ask.

Hook didn't reply for a long while, and she thought maybe he hadn't heard or was angry at the question. When he did speak, it was so low she almost didn't hear it.

"I cut the throat of the crocodile open from the inside with this hook."

Wendy looked to the floor, and for the first time since she had known of Neverland, she begun to understand how this man could hate a little boy as much as he did.


	6. Chapter 7

People of different countries milled around, talking with one another, unloading ships, and conducting business. The mass of humanity pushed and jostled Wendy, and she held onto Hook's arm as he weaved his way skillfully through the maze of boxes and crates. It was about mid-afternoon, and they had been docked at Port Velare for several hours. Smee and another man had been left to guard the ship, while the rest of the crew had been given orders to replenish the stores.

Wendy had just finished getting a new wardrobe at one of the tailors, and was now accompanying Hook on a personal errand that led him into the heart of the waterfront town. She was amazed at how he could be so full of life and energy after drinking till he passed out the night before. She had wondered briefly if he remembered any of what he had told her, but if he did, he made no indication of it. He was in a quiet mood and didn't speak a word to her or to the people around them, unless it was to curse someone for not moving out of their way. Everyone seemed to know who he was and stared at him as they passed, making Wendy blush as their gazes turned to her.

She hardly had time to take everything in, before they passed through the bustling marketplace to a run down part of town. Most of the buildings had seen better days, and now looked unkempt and neglected. The people were no better. They looked as if life had dealt them a bad hand and they had come out with heavy losses. Men and women alike sat in front of the taverns, drowning themselves in alcohol and vice in order to forget their sorrows. Wendy felt almost sorry for these people, until she saw the looks on their faces as she passed. They were so full of hatred, she could almost feel it in the air. She shuddered and unconsciously moved closer to Hook. He looked down, as if just realizing she was with him.

"Don't worry, they won't harm us."

Wendy nodded, but stopped looking around and kept her eyes on him for the rest of the way.

Finally Hook stopped in front of a large building. It was falling apart like everything else, but surprisingly it still had windows, dirty though they were. Inside, Wendy could barely make out a room piled high with all sorts of rubble. A small broken sign was hanging over the door, but the years had chipped away the paint and the name was no longer legible. She wondered who lived here and why James was stopping at this place.

Turning to her, he bent to whisper in her ear. "Stay out here. I won't be long." He opened the battered door and entered the building, leaving Wendy alone on the street.

Fearfully, she looked up and down the cobblestone road. This place had been unpleasant enough when Hook had been with her, but now that she was alone it looked almost sinister. She hoped he wouldn't be long.

A lone hooded figure walked slowly toward her from the direction of one of the taverns. Wendy didn't know if she should run or try to get into the building and find James, but the figure held up it's hand as if too stop her. It lifted it's hood, and Wendy saw that it was a old woman. As the woman came closer, Wendy realized she was not old at all, but a hard life had made her appear that way.

The woman was dressed in tawdry red silk robe that stood out like blood on her snow white skin. She wore a satin rose on her tarnished blond curls and her face was painted brightly to hide the look of death it held. Wendy stared into her large gray eyes, and saw unspeakable sorrows and regrets, but she also saw a look of faded beauty that saddened her.

"You were with Him." The woman's voice was soft, rasping whisper.

"Him? I...I don't know-"

"The man with the hook!" the woman interrupted, her eyes flashing. "Don't play stupid with me bitch, I can see right through you."

Wendy stared in shock at the woman before her. What she had a moment ago thought was beauty, had turned into an ugly mask of hatred and jealousy.

"Oh yes, you think you're so much better than me, being with the captain. You think you don't have to talk to me! Well, I knew him once too!" She smiled slightly, but it was not pretty. "That was back when I worked uptown. He stopped by twice a month, made me feel like a queen. I loved him and even thought he might love me. Ha! What a goddamn fool I was. He doesn't love anyone but himself!"

"No!" Wendy stepped backwards, but the woman shot out and dug her red nails into her arm.

"Don't think you can escape the truth," she hissed. "He'll only use you till he gets what he wants, then he'll dump you like he did me! Don't think you mean any more to him than the hundreds of others he's had. If I was you, I'd get away from here before its too late, and never look back."

She let go of Wendy and waited, as if expecting her to heed her words. When she didn't move, the woman glared at her, those gray eyes burning into her blue ones.

"Go ahead, don't listen to me." She gave Wendy one last hate filled glance and turned around. "Ignore me now, but you'll remember, oh yes, you'll remember me when you're all alone and crying because he betrayed you."

The harlot laughed insanely and tottered back down the road, leaving Wendy alone once more. She stared down the street, taking in what had just happened. What the prostitute had said shocked her. It had been unexpected and cruel, but for some reason she knew she just couldn't forget it. It was all too true. She didn't even know why she had denied it. There were only two reasons James could possibly want her; one to help him kill Peter, and the other reason-well he had made it pretty clear from the beginning what he wanted there. The woman of the street was right in one thing, she could never let herself fall in love with him.

Shivering, she hugged her arms tighter around her body. It seemed to have gotten colder; clouds blocked the sun and a misty fog drifted eerily through the streets. Even the buildings looked dark and foreboding to Wendy, who thought she could see glowing eyes staring at her the through the boarded up cracks. She took a step back from the street. A pile of trash moved, and a small, furry creature squeaked and darted from the covering. Wendy stifled a scream and jumped backwards, tripping over something hard and falling flat on her back. She sat up and stared at the thing that had made her fall.

It was a old man dressed in tattered rags, and at first she thought he must be dead, for his body was stiff and blue from the cold. Wendy's mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. She felt something move under her, and a thin bony hand reached out and grasped her skirt. Finding her voice, Wendy screamed and scrambled to her feet. She ran towards the door, but it opened before she got halfway there. Hook and another man rushed out armed with flintlock pistols. They glanced around to see what had caused her to scream, then saw the man lying on the cold ground.

"Mer..cy..p..lease.." A emaciated face appeared under the thin garments, the huge sunken eyes pleading.

Hook put away his pistol with a look of disgust, but the other man walked toward the body. He stood over it for a moment, staring down at the upraised hand.

"Mercy?" he said mockingly, then smiled. The pistol went off.

The old beggar's hand shook in the air for a moment before falling slowly to the pool of blood that stained the street.

Wendy screamed, but Hook grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Stop it right now!" he whispered savagely.

Wendy choked back her horror, and he let her go, but she couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably from the callousness of the murder she had just witnessed.

Chuckling, the man shoved the pistol into his belt and turned to face them. He looked totally composed, not at all as if he'd just snuffed out a human life. He walked up to Wendy and smiled wickedly. Reaching out, he grabbed a fist full of her dark curls and rubbed them between his thick fingers.

"Ahh...James, had I known you had something of this rare beauty just outside, I would have taken her as payment instead of all that shit you promised."

James gave him a hard look. "I gave you more than your services and that scrap is worth, Wesley. You know you're damn lucky I haven't decided to kill you."

Wesley smiled like a cat with a mouse. "If you killed me, you wouldn't know how to get where you want to go, now would you?"

James glared at him, and Wendy could tell neither of the men liked or trusted the other.

"Well don't give me a reason to try it and see what happens." He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the other man's head. "Now get your filthy hands off this woman and see that they stay off her for the remainder of the voyage."

Wesley stood, laughing. "Always have to have the last word on everything, don't we James?"

James smiled falsely, "That's right. Now move." He grabbed a hold of Wendy's arm, and the three walked swiftly back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Wendy paced the galley apprehensively. She didn't like the idea of having Wesley aboard with them. The man scared her, and she would have been relieved if she never had to see him again, but here he was taking them to God knows where. She had been told to stay in the galley while they talked in Hook's cabin, but it had been a few hours, and she was not going to stay a moment longer. She had to find out what was behind all the secrecy, and where they were headed.<p>

Throwing her apron to the floor, she checked to make sure the stew was okay before slipping outdoors. The crew were all in their quarters, so there was no one to stop her as she hurried towards the captain's cabin. When she got close enough, she tiptoed up to the door and put her ear over one of the cracks. At first all she heard was her own hammering heart, but presently she began to pick up voices.

"So going around here would be the easiest way in?"

"Yes, over here you have to deal with the faeries, and here there is quicksand. Right here is the best place to be, although there are a few things to watch out for."

"What things?"

"Things I'll tell you about when the time comes. Oh I know you too damn well James. You want to know everything now, so you can be rid of me. Well you're going to need me to get you into that island and back out again in one piece, I'll make bloody sure of that."

Things went quiet all of a sudden, and Wendy pressed her ear closer to the door. She heard nothing. Puzzled, she moved her head.

The door was opened suddenly, and she was caught off balance. She fell in the doorway, but didn't have time to even rise before she was savagely grabbed by the hair and dragged inside by Wesley. He slammed the door and pulled her around to face Hook.

"I knew we'd be spied on. Looks like your whore likes to poke in where she doesn't belong." He yanked up on Wendy's hair, making her cry out in pain.

Hook's eyes had gone from their normal blue to a bloodshot red. He was across the room in a second. He grabbed Wesley by the neck and slammed him against the wall, his hook pressing against his throat.

"I thought I made it clear you were not to touch her. I don't care if I need you or not, if you even think about harming her again, I swear I'll kill you."

Even in his dangerous position, Wesley looked completely confident. "Since when have you ever cared about a woman? Or anyone for that matter?"

Hook just stared at him, trying to keep his temper in control. Finally he released him. "Get out, before I do something I won't regret!"

Wesley smirked at Hook, then down at Wendy with a look full of promised revenge. Without a word, he opened the cabin door and left.

Wendy didn't move, waiting. She was curious and confused. Why had he done this for her? Could he maybe care a little about her? Or maybe it was just an excuse to threaten Wesley further. It was all too much to try to reason out. So many things had happened. She rubbed her aching head.

"Are you alright?"

Wendy gasped and looked up. She hadn't even heard James kneel next to her. His eyes were back to normal, but he was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite recognize.

"I..I'm fine."

He helped her up, and set her down at the table. "You know you shouldn't eavesdrop on other peoples personal conversations."

Wendy noticed the annoyance in his voice and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"How much did you overhear?"

She lifted her head to gauge his mood, but he didn't look angry. "I didn't hear much, only something about a dangerous island."

A moment passed, then Hook unlocked a drawer and pulled out a worn piece of parchment. It looked exactly like an old treasure map. He lay it down on the table in front of her.

"This," he said quietly, "is one of the oldest, rarest maps in existence. It tells the way to get to the very heart of Neverland and what to expect once you're there."

Wendy leaned over the map, studying it curiously. It didn't look like a chart for navigation, but more like a page from a storybook. The drawing of the island was filled with smaller pictures of what appeared to be faeries and other strange creatures. There was script of some sort around the drawing, but it was in a language Wendy didn't understand. She traced her finger over the neat lettering.

"What language is this?"

"Ancient faerie. It isn't spoken anymore and there is no one living who knows how to translate it except Wesley." He took the map and put it into the drawer, locking it once more. Sitting down at the table, he poured a glass full of rum. He looked up at Wendy.

"Whatever you do, do not tell the crew about what I just showed you. If they find out where we are going, there will be serious trouble."

Wendy nodded in understanding. He hadn't told her why they were going to the heart of Neverland, but she was careful enough not to ask. If he had wanted her to know, he'd have told her. She didn't like all these secrets, but she had a strong feeling it all had to do with Peter. Why else would James travel to such a dangerous place, risk mutiny in his crew, and work with someone he despised as much as Wesley, unless it was to be rid of his most hated enemy?


	7. Chapter 8

Wesley shut the door and went out on deck. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger that was rising within him. It wouldn't do to be filled with senseless rage. He could get a lot more accomplished if he stayed calm.

His sharp, green eyes roved the ship. This could all be his if he played his cards right. He could almost see it. Breathing in the salty ocean air, he smiled.

It was good being back aboard the _Jolly Roger _after all these years. Nothing had changed. He had been a slightly apprehensive when he found quite a few of the crew were mates he had sailed with before. That would make his plan a little harder, but he wasn't at all worried about that now. As for the woman who was now a part of the crew, she could be taken care of very easily. She was afraid of him, he could feel it every time he touched her, and the knowledge made him smile. She would be a beneficial part of his scheme. Chuckling to himself, he strode down to the crews' quarters.

* * *

><p>"Is that true?"<p>

Hook looked up at the sound of her voice and stared at her quizzically. "Is what true?"

Wendy took a deep breath. It was an embarrassing question to ask, but she had to know the answer. "Is it true what Wesley said about me? That I'm just your...your...whore?"

"Wesley doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. I never said you were."

"But is that what you think?"

Hook stood and walked around the table. He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "Have I given you a reason to think that I do?"

"wel-"

He bent slightly and kissed her before she had the chance to pull away. Wendy relaxed for a moment in his arms, before stiffening and trying to push away from him. His arm went around her waist, pinning her against him, but he stopped kissing her.

Wendy caught her breath and stared up at him. "This is exactly what I'm-"

Hook leaned down and began to kiss her again, stopping her protests. Her mind went reeling, and she clung to him.

A series of taps on the door brought her back to her senses, and she pushed against Hook's chest, trying to pull away. He held her almost teasingly as he shouted to whoever was outside.

The door opened the same moment she managed to get some distance between them. Smee entered the room, his lively whistle coming to a off key halt as he looked from Hook's grinning face to Wendy's red one. He glanced from one to the other, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Oi be disturbin' anythin' cap'n?"

Hook winked roguishly at him and smiled, nodding his head toward Wendy.

Understanding dawned in Smee's eyes and he smiled. Changing the subject he remarked, "Tis grand 'avin' Wesley back in ta crew."

"Grand? More like a blasted curse from hell. I know I pounded it into their thick skulls already, but it wouldn't hurt for you and Starkey to remind the crew not to get too friendly with him. He's only here for one reason."

"Um..weel..I.." Smee hesitated, not sure how to break the news.

"What happened?"

"Weel...the men, Starkey included, are down in their quarters drinkin' an' talkin' wit' 'im right now."

Smee was going to say more, but Hook grabbed the triple-barreled pistol laying on his desk and checked to make sure it was loaded. Stowing it in his belt, he strode purposefully towards the door.

"I will be right back."

As soon as he was out the door, Wendy ran toward it like she was going after him, but Smee grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Ye'll not be wantin' to follow 'im Miss Wendy. Just wait 'ere."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, those were the days. I know some of you were there, and others no doubt have heard it all, but mates let me tell you-I am a changed man. I've learned my lessons damn hard and I don't want to make the same mistakes as last time."<p>

Wesley stood amid the crew, using all his powers of persuasion and charm to win their favor. He was doing a good job of it. Already, he had won half the mens' trust; few more smooth words and they would be his completely.

Of all the men, only Bill and Starkey remained unmoved. They were not as stupid as some, and had been with the crew longer than most. Wesley was a smooth talker and not to be trusted, but of course they weren't going to say this out loud to the rest. They glanced at each other and nodded slightly in agreement. They would listen and see where Wesley was going with all his fancy words.

"I've learned a lot," Wesley continued, holding his hands out expressively, "One of the most important lessons being, you should never dwell on the past. You can't go back and change what happened, but you can always forgive and forget. So what do you say mates, shall we put the past behind us?"

The men came up to him, some patting him on the back while others shook his hand. They were all smiling; completely won over.

"Aye Wesley, glad ta have ye back."

"I'll forgive ya old lad, wouldn't think much of me self if'n I didn't."

"Tis a fine thing havin' ye wit' us again."

It was amid this celebrating that Captain Hook entered. He had been standing concealed in the doorway for a while, and had heard quite a bit. Walking casually into the middle of the crowd, he grabbed a bottle of rum from one of the crew members and drank from it. The crew instantly quieted when they saw their captain, all eyes staring at him as he leaned against the wall.

He smiled at them. "Carry on. I'll just sit here and join you if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind having the old captain with us." Wesley returned the smile. He deliberately walked around the room, doing and saying things he knew Hook wouldn't like. Every once in a while he would turn and smile at his old captain, as if daring him to get angry.

Hook didn't take the bait. He wasn't going to make the mistake of loosing his temper again, especially not in front of the crew. He would play by Wesley's rules and beat him at his own game. He stayed a moment longer, then got tired of watching and motioned for Bill and Starkey to follow him out on deck.

"Didn't I specifically order you not to get friendly with Wesley?," he asked when they were all together.

"We wasn't Cap'n." Starkey protested. "An' we warned the others like ye said, but Wesley, 'e is a sly one. Twisted what ye told 'em an' 'ad 'em all believin' 'im in a second 'e did."

"Aye Cap'n 'e is up to somethin'."

Hook turned to Bill, "Don't you think I know that, dammit. Of course he's got something planned. Just find out what it is and tell me before it happens." Hook turned and stalked back to his cabin leaving the two pirates on deck.

Starkey raised his eyebrows at Bill. "There's somethin' more goin' on 'ere than we think. But," he shrugged his shoulders, "wot does it really matter? We know it all 'as to do with a certain lad, an' we're just 'ere to follow orders."

* * *

><p>Wendy was hovering near the door when Hook returned to his cabin.<p>

"I just brought the pistol in case something happened, so don't look so worried." To Smee he said, "Keep an eye out on the crew, especially Wesley. There is no telling what that son of a bitch will do. If what I am after wasn't so valuable, I'd kill him right now like I should have done sixteen years ago."

"Aye," Smee agreed, "Oi always wondered why ye didn't, it ain't ye're style." He turned to nod at Wendy before hurrying out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Wendy turned to Hook. "Do you have a spare sword and pistol I could use?"

"And why would a lady be in need of such items?" he asked. He wasn't smiling, but there was an amused look in his eyes that made her angry.

"And why shouldn't I need these things?" She countered, "I am part of the crew, am I not?"

"Just who are you planning to kill, that you need a sword and pistol so urgently?"

"I don't want to kill anyone...I'd...I'd just feel safer if I had a weapon."

Hook moved closer to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "I told you before, there was no need to be afraid. I don't want to harm you."

"I'm not afraid of you..." She tried to put some distance between them, but he caught hold of her arm.

"Then why are you trying to escape?"

"I am not trying to escape. Stop trying to change the subject." She freed her arm and folded it against her chest. "I would like to have a sword and pistol of my own, just in case."

Hook pulled out the triple barreled pistol from his belt and held it in front of her. "Do you even know how to use one of these? They are extremely dangerous, and I don't want you blowing yourself or anyone else to hell because you insist on carrying one of these things around."

"Why are you treating me like a little girl?" Wendy exploded. "I am nineteen, and quite capable of taking care of myself!"

"I am well aware of the fact that you are no little girl."

Wendy glared. He really enjoyed provoking her. "You could teach me how to shoot, then I wouldn't be such a hazard," she said sarcastically.

Hook feigned thoughtfulness. "Hmm...I could...but why would I want to do that? There are other things I'd rather teach you." He reached out and pulled a pin from her hair. Her dark curls cascaded down around her shoulders.

Wendy pulled back sharply, her face beet red. "I do not...why...James, I am not...and... and don't you even think for a moment I would ever agree to..."

"James? Haven't been called by my first name in years. I rather like it."

Wendy looked heavenward for a moment, as if seeking help for her anger. Exasperated, she went to sit at the table, covering her face with her hands. Hook went to her and knelt beside her. He played with her hair, brushing it from her face.

"I'll teach you how to use a pistol."

Wendy looked up slowly and saw the humor in his annoying blue eyes. "You enjoy getting me angry, don't you?"

He twirled her curls. "You look beautiful when you're angry."

Wendy glared at him for several moments before a slow smile crept across her face. He brought out the worst in her, but it was impossible stay angry with him.

Hook handed her the pistol. "Just make sure, when it comes time to kill Wesley, you leave it to me."

Wendy stared at him. As much as she hated Wesley, she didn't exactly wish him dead. "You plan on...murdering him?"

"It won't be murder if he starts a fight, which he will sooner or later."

"You have him aboard knowing he will make trouble?"

"It's all in the plan, beauty."

* * *

><p>The bright sun shone down from a clear cloudless sky. There was a gentle breeze that propelled the ship and rippled the water into beautiful patterns. The day was perfect, and so far everything aboard the ship was too. For the nine days they had been sailing, nothing of consequence had happened. Captain Hook and Wesley stayed away from each other as much as possible, only talking when the latter had to explain something on the map, which he did frequently as they neared their destination.<p>

Wendy's lessons on shooting had been proceeding rapidly, and she could aim as well as some of the men. Hook had also given her a choice of swords, and she had chosen a light saber, having learned to use one from Peter.

It was after one of her shooting lessons that she stood out on deck looking at the water. It was so deep and mysterious, as if it held all the secrets of the world.

"Pritty ain't it?"

Wendy turned and smiled at Smee. "Yes it is. It makes me feel so small in comparison." She laughed then changed the subject, "So, anything happen today?"

"No, not that Oi know of. Everythin' is runnin' smoothly. Miss Wendy-" He paused and looked a little embarrassed, avoiding her gaze.

Smiling, she waited patiently for him to say whatever it was he was trying to.

"Miss Wendy," he began again, "Oi don't be knowin' if it be any of my business, but Oi did 'appen to be noticin' the way you've been actin' lately."

"Acting?"

"Around the cap'n. Ye seem withdrawn an' reserved."

"I'm...not...oh why lie!" she sighed. "If...if...I tell you something, will you swear to keep it between us?"

"O' course."

She glanced around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, then whispered, "I..I...love him Smee."

Smee smiled. "Aye, an' 'ow do ye think he feels?"

She looked down. "Oh he doesn't love me."

"An' 'ow would ye be knowin' that?"

"I just know. Why would he love me? He could have any woman he wants without the obligation of loving her, so why would he think of me any differently?" She paused and stared out into the water. It was strange, but she didn't feel embarrassed to tell Smee any of this. He reminded her of her grandfather, and she had never kept secrets from him. "I don't want to be hurt by him Smee. And the only way I know of to avoid that, is to distance myself from him. I realize it's too late to keep from falling in love, but it's not too late to keep myself for getting in any deeper."

Smee patted her hand. "Listen miss, Oi be knowin' 'ow ye feel, but what ye think is not entirely true. Oi've known the cap'n for as long as Oi care to remember, an' not once 'ave Oi seen 'im treat a lass better 'an 'e 'as treated ye. Why, 'e even puts up wit' ye temper." He smiled. "The cap'n 'as done a lot of things, but 'e 'asn't done a lot of lovin' in 'is life. That's why you need to be showin' 'im 'ow."

"Show him? And how can I do that? I can't even stay angry with him for any length of time. He tears my walls to pieces. I'm so weak Smee, I can't resist him. How am I supposed to teach him anything, if all he has to do is kiss me and I fall helpless into his arms?"

"Ye will find the strength when the time comes. Just don't keep turnin' away from 'im. If ye do, ye will end up loosin' everythin'."

Wendy sighed heavily. "I don't really know what to believe anymore. Everything is just so confusing. I can't even make up my own mind."

Smee patted her on the back sympathetically and left her alone with her thoughts. Wendy stood for a few moments more, staring out at nothing.

Slowly she turned, but ducked down when she saw the captain coming out of his cabin. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She needed time to think. Crouching behind anything she could find, she crawled toward the forecastle. She felt ridiculous and childish, but it was the only way to keep from having to see him at the moment.

She avoided the crews' quarters, and instead entered a cabin she assumed to be vacant. The room was dark and filled with empty crates and barrels. It was cold and smelled damp, and she immediately decided it wasn't a place she wanted to be. She was turning back, when she was grabbed from behind and a strong hand was placed over her mouth.

"Scream or move and I'll kill you."

Wendy froze, for the voice belonged to none other than Wesley. He drew her saber and placed it across her throat to emphasize his threat.

"Now," he said, pushing her roughly down on a crate. "I'm going to talk to you, and you are going to listen and do exactly what I say." He lit a lamp and the glow illuminated their faces in the darkness.

"I will not!" She glared at him, though her heart was pounding.

He slapped her, then grabbed her chin and forced her head up. "Oh, you will." He smiled, and in the dim light it looked completely sinister. "You will do everything I want and more when you find out what I'm going to do to you if you don't."

"What do you want?" Her voice was subdued.

"Well I want a few things, but first, I want the map to the heart of Neverland from the locked drawer Hook always keeps it in."

"You're trying to take over the ship aren't you? Well I can tell you- you will not succeed."

"I will succeed, and you, my little spitfire are going to help me." He rubbed his finger across her cheek. "You will get the key to that drawer and you will bring me that map."

"And if I don't?"

Wesley trailed his hand down from her cheek. He stroked his hand down her neck, then tightened his hold and pushed her back against the wall. "As I said before, you will do everything I want or you'll regret it." His hand tightened, cutting off her ability to breathe.

"O..ok..ay..." She gasped out. Her vision was dimming and she she felt she was going to pass out.

Wesley let go of her as quickly as he had grabbed her. She bent over, choking and gasping for air.

"When you get the map, bring it right here and I'll tell you what else I want you to do." He paused and brought his face close to hers. "Oh and don't even think about telling Hook about any of this." His fingers swept her neck where a bruise was starting to show. "You might think he can protect you, but I'll be watching. The moment you even hint to there being something wrong, I'll kill you. And don't worry, your death will be anything but fast and painless."

"But..but how am I supposed to get the key to the desk drawer?" Wendy asked, her voice low.

Wesley just smiled. "I don't know. You figure that out." He grabbed her arm. "Now go, but remember everything I said." He pushed her out of the cabin.


	8. Chapter 9

Wendy stumbled out into the bright sunshine. She ran straight to Hook's cabin, thankful he wasn't there. Folding her arms around herself, she sat on the bed. It was a full twenty minutes before she was able to calm her racing heart. Her encounter with Wesley had terrified her even though she had tried not to show it.

She glanced over at the desk drawer. She just couldn't do this. She closed her eyes and again felt Wesley's hands around her neck.

Walking over to a mirror hanging on the wall, she looked at herself. A purplish-black bruise had formed around her neck. She was going to have to hide that from James or he'd ask questions. Quickly she tied a red sash around her neck. It looked pretty, and maybe no one would think anything about it.

Unbuckling her belt, she lay her pistol down on the table. A good lot it had done her to have it. She hadn't even thought to use it. Wesley still had her saber. Another thing James would ask about, and she would have to lie.

She glanced again at the drawer. On impulse, she walked over to it and tried the handle, but as she expected, it was locked. She would have to get the key somehow, but that was almost impossible. James always kept it with him, and to even show interest in it would arose his suspicions.

She closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry. She felt absolutely horrible. Horrible every time she thought of Wesley and his threats, and even worse that she was so weak she'd betray James because of them.

She sat in the cabin the rest of the afternoon, too troubled to venture outdoors again.

* * *

><p>Wendy blinked, looking around the dark cabin. She wasn't on the chair where she had fallen asleep, but now lying in bed. She took a moment to get used to the darkness, and saw James draped over the table, asleep. Instantly she remembered all she had to do and she felt sick. Easing noiselessly out of bed, she tiptoed to the table. She saw some empty bottles laying there, and smelled rum. James must have passed out.<p>

Carefully Wendy searched around until she felt the key on a chain around his neck. She unhooked and slid it off, waiting with bated breath to see if he would move or wake up. He didn't, and she silently let out the breath she had been holding in. She moved toward the desk.

Her heart pounded as she put the key into the lock and turned it noiselessly. The drawer slid open and squeaked, grating on her already taunt nerves.

Slipping her hand into the drawer, she grasped the piece of parchment and slowly pulled it out. She took a long look at it, holding it as far away from herself as she possibly could, as if it were alive and could harm her.

Finally she tore her eyes away and stuffed it in her shirt. As she did so, she caught sight of her pistol laying on the table where she'd left it. She grabbed it and stowed it with the map as she stole out the door.

* * *

><p>Wesley was waiting in the cabin when she got there. He was seated on a barrel, and when she entered, he looked up and smiled.<p>

Wendy stood with her back to the closed door, her heart pounding in her chest. In his hand was her saber. He held the sword casually, running his fingers up and down the hilt.

He smirked when she didn't move. "The map?"

Wendy forced herself to walk forward. She took the map from where she had hidden it and held it out to him. He reached out to grab it, but instead caught her wrist and jerked her down toward him. Wendy gasped sharply as he twisted her arm behind her back and grabbed her hair, pulling her to a sitting position on his lap. He wrenched her head back so she was looking into his face.

"Hook doesn't know anything about this?" His breath caressed her neck as he spoke.

Wendy closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from being sick. "No, he does not. Do you think I'd be here with the map if he did?"

The hint of defiance in her voice was not lost on Wesley who pulled on her hair harder. He just smiled when she winced in pain. "You are going to have to learn to shut up or face the consequences." He held her a bit longer, then let her go and grabbed the map.

He looked at it briefly as if to make sure it was real, then stuffed the parchment into his shirt and turned his eyes slowly to Wendy. "You did pretty damn well angel."

Wendy stared at the ground. "Is this all you wanted?" Her voice was as flat as the loathing emotions inside of her would allow.

Wesley stood up and walked slowly toward her, forcing her to back into a corner. "Oh I want a lot more from you than just a scrap of parchment."

Wendy stared at him, trying to keep herself from panicking. This time she remembered the gun. Pulling it out, she cocked it she aimed at his head. "Get any closer and I will shoot."

Wesley chuckled. "I saw you learning how to use that. You aim pretty well, but that was at a target. I don't think you have the nerve to pull that trigger. You don't have what it takes to snuff out a human life."

All the while he was talking, Wesley was inching toward her. He saw her glance down at the gun, hesitating a second. That was all the time he needed. Like lighting he dove at her, twisting her arm back and grabbing the pistol. Pushing her up against the wall, he pressed the barrel of the gun to her chest. "You might not have the guts to kill someone, but I do." He turned the pistol and hit her across the face. "Don't try something like that again."

Blood trickled from her lips and he laughed a low deep chuckle that sounded like the growl of an animal. Throwing her to the ground, he took out some rope and tied her hands and feet cruelly tight. He pulled off the scarf she was wearing and stuffed it into her mouth. Standing over her he smiled into her terrified eyes. "Have a nice night darling."

* * *

><p>The sun covered itself with the clouds, as if knowing what was going to happen and not wanting to see it. Everybody went about their work quietly. It seemed they could feel the tension taking over the air that they breathed.<p>

By afternoon, the lookout came down and whispered there was land seen. As they drew nearer, everyone came out on deck to look at it.

The island was very small. There was a tiny excuse for a beach; a strip of white sand that wound around the length of the island, followed by trees of every kind forming a thick, dark jungle inland. If someone didn't know better, they would have thought the place uninhabited, for there was neither sight nor sound of any life forms.

Captain Hook gave orders to stay on board for the night and keep watch. His commands were met with silence.

"Did you hear what I said?" his voice held the dangerous tone everyone dreaded to hear.

"Ay, ay cap'n." Bill, Starkey and a young lad called Farrington came forward and set to their tasks. The rest of the men stayed sullenly where they were, refusing to obey their captain's orders.

Hook nodded as he looked at the defiant crew. He started walking back to his cabin as if in defeat, but as he passed by a group of men he suddenly shot out and hooked a man by his collar.

"I gave you an order. Why didn't you obey it?" he asked slowly.

The man stared up at his captain defiantly. "You ain't ta cap'n anymore an' we ain't gonna foller yer commands."

James stared at him a moment, then raised his hook to slit the mans throat. He was stopped by Wesley's voice.

"Ah now James, you won't be wanting to do that."

James turned his head to see Wesley standing a few feet away from him. He had Wendy in his arms, a pistol to her head.

"Let the man go Hook. Otherwise the moment you kill him, I'll blow the brains out of your beautiful little whore." Wesley smiled.

Wendy glanced at Hook wondering what he was going to do.

Hook stared at the scene, then looked at the trembling man he held in his hand. "You got lucky" he snarled, releasing the man roughly to his companions. Turning to Wesley he spoke in a slow, measured tone. "Let her go."

Wesley chuckled, shifting Wendy and the pistol into a more comfortable position. "Well now I might do that. It all depends on what you are willing to do."

As he was talking, Bill, Starkey, Smee and Farrington had come forward and were now standing around their captain.

"'Ow dare ye talk ta the cap'n like that!" Starkey shouted.

Wesley glared, never taking his eyes off of his former captain. "Shut up! I always knew where your allegiance lied. You would go to hell and back for Hook if he ordered it, and never question the freakin' command. I suspected you and Bill were his spies among the crew all along. You three and that boy Farrington are the only loyal ones of the lot. Like a band of scurvy dogs you are. Always going back to the master who beats you." He laughed humorlessly. "The rest of the men have woke up. They are tired of being ruled by Hook. They want to be free. And so they shall. As soon as we get what we are after on that island we will all be free of him forever."

The crew cheered at this. At Wesley's command they pushed forward and grabbed the four loyal men and their captain, disarming them and binding their hands tightly behind their backs. Any effort to resist was stopped by Wesley pushing the gun's barrel roughly into Wendy's head.

Wesley pushed Wendy into the arms of one of his helpers and walked toward James. He nodded to the men who were holding him and they forcibly pushed him to his knees.

"Well now look at the legendary Captain Hook. Couldn't even stop a common mutiny." He leaned down at James' eye level. "Number one rule. Never leave your enemies alive. I thought you of all people would know that one."

Hook looked up at him coolly. "So kill me."

"No!" Wendy screeched, struggling to get out of her captors vise-like grip.

Wesley glanced back at her with amusement. "Oh don't worry my dear, I would never kill my former captain. That's bad luck. He wont die... yet. And when he does it won't be by the hands of any in this crew."

He straightened and turned to the men who were holding the captain and his four men. "Take them all to the empty cabin and lock them in." He winked at Hook. "I think I'll keep Wendy with me for a while. Wouldn't want any of you getting any ideas about trying to escape." He turned to the man holding her. "Take her into the captain's cabin."

Wendy was forcibly dragged into the now familiar cabin and tied to a chair. "Why are you doing this?" she asked the man who had brought her.

"We be tired," he said gruffly, "Tired of Hook an' his secrets. Tired of his obsession wit tryin' ta kill a little boy."

"But how could you follow Wesley of all people?"

The man tied the ropes around her wrists tighter, making her wince. "Ye better keep yore mouth shut or I'll gag ye. That be none of yore damn business wench."

He left and locked the door, leaving Wendy to wonder how James and other men fared. All she could think about was how he had saved her life and lost everything for it. Maybe he did love her. She tried not to cry. It seemed like now she would never know.

* * *

><p>James strained the bonds that held him captive. Whoever had tied the knots left no room for escape. Painfully he turned his head and could barely make out the others tied a few feet away from him. They were in the same predicament he was.<p>

Rolling over, James rubbed his face against the sharp corner of a crate till his gag was removed. He moved silently back toward his crew. Somehow none of those mutinous bastards had thought to remove his metal hook.

"Rub your ropes across the sharp point of my hook." he whispered into Starkey's ear.

The man quietly complied, and in another half hour the ropes parted and fell away. He untied his feet and removed the gag, and then went about freeing his captain and mates. When they all had been untied, Hook moved closer and told them of the plan he had been formulating in his fertile mind.

"If I know Wesley, he will have at least two men guarding this door. This is what we will have to do..."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Wendy lost all feeling in her arms and her whole body begin to feel on fire with pain. She faded in and out of consciousness. The cabin door was finally opened and Wesley strode in. He took his coat off and threw it on the bed, then turned his gaze to Wendy.<p>

He laughed. "In pain, my darling?" He walked over to her and sliced through the cords that bound her.

Wendy tried not to scream as the blood rushed back to her numbed arms. She looked at Wesley with hatred. "I will not help you with anything else you may be planning!"

Wesley sneered. "Oh yes you will, because if you don't, every time you defy me one of the men in that cabin gets killed. Understand?"

Wesley laughed when her gaze dropped to the floor. He grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the chair. Looking down at her, he smirked. "You are going to come with me on a little trip to shore."


	9. Chapter 10

Wesley pulled Wendy from the boat. He had already warned all the men of the need for silence. Everyone was armed with swords and loaded pistols, ready for whatever might be lurking inside the dark forest ahead of them. There was no sound except the splashing of the waves against the shore. Though Wesley had never been there, he knew the island and it's dangers better than anyone. That's why he had waited until darkness had fallen. Under the cover of the night sky, they might be able to get through without too much trouble. Still, every man was on the alert as they quietly made their way to the edges of the forest.

* * *

><p>Captain Hook was in control of his ship once again. The escape plan had gone off well. All the men who had been left on board to guard the ship had been disposed of. The only problem that presented itself was how to get to shore. Wesley had taken almost every boat with him. He had left only the dinghy, and it was soon apparent why.<p>

The boat had a big hole cut into the side, and could not be used to travel even the small distance from ship to shore.

"Damn useless tub!" Starkey was about to kick the offending boat, when James stopped him.

"Stop!" He looked at it for a moment. "We can use this. Farrington," he called to the boy who was standing a few feet away loading pistols, "come here."

Farrington came running over. "Ay Cap'n?"

"You can repair this enough to take us to shore?"

Farrington didn't know if it was a command or a question, but he looked the little boat over. It could be patched up. "Ay Cap'n, I can. I'll need a few things though."

"Bill, Starkey, get over here and help him." Hook turned to Smee. "Finish getting everything ready. I'll be right back." He retreated into his cabin and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Wendy had the breath knocked out of her as she was thrown to the forest floor. Wesley pinned her face down and pressed the gun barrel to the back of her neck.<p>

"Damn whore." He hissed into her ear. "I warned you of the consequences of misbehaving." He pulled out rope, tying her hands behind her back. Talking off his bandanna he stuffed it into her mouth. He stood over her a moment, smiling that wicked smile. Then he kicked her.

Wendy couldn't cry out because of the gag, but even if she'd been able, she wouldn't have given him that satisfaction. She should have known she would never be able to escape Wesley and the crew alone. Back at that moment it had seemed like a good idea. She had been walking ahead with Wesley, his hand keeping a firm grip on her arm. He had noticed something on the ground and bent to look at it; which was when she had taken the chance and ran. It was a stupid thing to even attempt. All it rewarded was certain death to those held captive aboard the ship, and her own abuse. At least before she was not tied or gagged.

Wesley finally tired of his torture and pulled her to her feet. She fell back to her knees. He chuckled softly, and knelt down to her level. "See that you don't get separated from us again, this forest is a dangerous place." He pulled her up again. "Start walking, or I'll see to it you wont be able to."

Wesley wasn't in the best of moods since Wendy tired to escape. They had made more noise than he'd like and there was bound to be trouble.

They marched for a while longer in total silence before Wesley suddenly halted. Everyone stilled as they too caught the sound that drifted through the cool night air.

It was the music of a thousand tiny bells, jingling and ringing. Such a beautiful, sweet sound, pure and innocent in contrast to the evil darkness of the forest. It cast a spell on those who listened, making even the most hardened pirate smile sadly at the devastating beauty by which each note rang.

Wendy listened to the sound for a moment before shutting her eyes. She started sinking slowly to her knees. The music was repetitive, and the sickly-sweet smell that accompanied it seemed to be made from the sound. Wendy was enveloped in a blanket of contentment. She hardly remembered anything about her life or why she was even here. She didn't try to fight it. All she wanted to do was drift away on the wings of the bells.

Someone heavy tackled her, covering her nose. She immediately snapped back into reality, struggling with whoever had a hold of her.

"Dammit, hold your breath and block out the sound of that music!" It was Wesley's voice that cut into the song and brought most of the men back from their trance. He pulled Wendy's gag across her nose before letting her go. "Arm yourselves men!"

The men swiftly did as they were told, and it was a good thing that they did, for a moment later a horde of faeries materialize out of the gloom, armed and ready to slay their entranced victims.

These where not ordinary faeries like the ones of Tinker Bell's species. They were as large as humans, and so breathtakingly beautiful, the men might have been fooled to their deaths had it not been for the weapons they held in their slim, delicate fingers.

The faeries didn't hesitate when they found their surprise plan had failed. A battle cry was uttered by a silver-haired female, and they fell upon their victims without a second thought.

From that moment on, everything was a blur of confusion. Men and faeries both fought for their lives, neither one giving or expecting mercy from the other.

Wendy knew that because her hands were tied, she was absolutely in the power of the faeries should one chose to attack her. She was trying to crawl into the bushes where she might not be spotted, when the silver-haired female, who was, in fact the queen of the faeries, saw her.

With a loud wail, the queen flung her sword away, sending it slicing through two sailors and pinning them to a tree. She dove toward Wendy, her long nails out and ready to rip her to pieces.

Wendy knelt there with her eyes wide open. The sounds of war around her disappeared and all she could hear was the beating of her heart.

The queen was flying at her in slow motion. Every second seemed to last eternity.

_To die would be an awfully big adventure._The words spoken by Peter flashed through her mind. She didn't want to die. Didn't want to have that adventure yet. She couldn't, not until she told James she loved him. Not until she found out if he loved her back.

She couldn't scream because of the gag, but she wouldn't have anyway. She simply closed her eyes and sent up a silent plea for help.

* * *

><p>Captain Hook rushed out of his cabin. He didn't stop to see if everything was ready-he didn't care.<p>

"Get that boat into the water, we need to get to that island immediately!"

Farrington looked at Bill and Starkey, but they just shrugged and swiftly began carrying out the captain's orders. The tone in his voice was one they had heard many times. One that should not be questioned, but quickly obeyed.

Farrington sighed and helped the others. The boat wasn't the best job he'd ever done, but if they rushed as it looked like they were going to be forced to, they would make it alright.

James didn't have to tell his men to row the boat as if their lives depended on it. They already knew and were doing their best, even though he had the feeling they thought he'd suddenly gone crazy. He almost thought so himself-but no. He had heard her voice in his cabin as clearly as if she'd been standing there with him. A cry for help. He didn't know why he'd heard it or why it even mattered to him, but he knew he needed to get there before it was too late, or he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Wendy was unaware James had heard her silent cry for help. She bowed her head accepting death, but it did not come. Instead she was shoved roughly to the side. She heard the sickening sound of steel being sliced through flesh, and the blood-chilling scream of a faerie in pain.<p>

She opened her eyes to find herself splattered in blood, the queen faerie dead with Wesley's sword protruding out of her throat.

All at once the battle stopped. It had been leaning dangerously toward a faerie victory, with them outnumbering the pirates almost ten to one, but as soon as they saw their leader dead, they sent up a wail and dropped their weapons to the ground. They threw themselves in front of their victors, but if they expected mercy at all, they were to be disappointed. The men slew every last one of them.

The losses for the pirates were not very bad, being only four men dead and a few wounded. After the last faerie had been disposed of, they sat down to clean and reload their weapons.

Wendy sat staring at Wesley as he retrieved his sword. She wondered why he'd done what he did. He could have let her die, but both times he had saved her.

Wesley turned to her, as if reading her thoughts. "You're probably wondering why I saved your worthless little life aren't you?"

She nodded, though the 'worthless' part made her want to kill him.

He chuckled and sat down beside her. "Well, I can tell you, it wasn't because I give a shit what happens to you." He reached out and untied the gag from her mouth.

"Why then?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"You don't know what's on this island do you?" He laughed when she shook her head slowly. "No of course you don't. I doubt Hook would've told you." He smiled, absently wiping his bloody sword on the moss beside him. "Crafty son-of-a-bitch, I have to hand it to him."

"What are you talking about?" Wendy demanded, not at all liking where this was going.

Wesley turned to her, letting his hand stray to her lips. He smirked as he saw the way she shrank from his touch. "You're so very naive. You have no idea what a man like Hook thinks. You honestly believe he loves you."

"He saved my life."

"So did I." Wesley saw the doubt in her eyes. "He would have let you die had he not wanted something from you."

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but he ran a finger down her lips silencing her. With one quick movement he pinned her to the ground. "In fact," he whispered into her ear, "he wants the very same thing I do. You know what that is, angel?"

Wendy glared up at the man she hated more than the devil. "You di-"

"He wants the Key of Neverland." Wesley cut her off.

Wendy was caught off guard. She just lay there staring up at him.

"Key?" she finally managed to ask.

Wesley laughed. "Yes, the key. You see, when this place was created, the faeries were given the Key of Neverland. They couldn't trust a human with it because the key had certain powers. Whoever possesses the key can control the seasons, control what plants grow here, even control the people. Whoever had the key would be absolute ruler of Neverland. The faeries never wanted this to be used by evil, so they combined their powers and put a spell on the key. It killed them to do it, but the spell is strong. Nobody but the pure-hearted, one who has never committed a murder, can remove the key from this island." Wesley smirked. "As you know, nobody in Neverland fits that description, not even Peter."

"What does this have to do with me?" Wendy knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to hear the answer from him.

"Well, angel, it means just what I said. You are the only one who is completely innocent." He paused for a moment, then continued. "That makes you perfect for what we want."

Wendy stared up at him. "So basically you're only keeping me alive so I can get that key for you."

"Exactly, as was Hook." He gave her a mocking smile. "True love is a damn fairytale, angel. Men only want women for what they can get out of them."

"Go to hell." Wendy looked a little shocked that she'd said that.

"Shh," Wesley said, "Don't go using such language. If you keep it up, you will be useless to me, and I really wouldn't want _that_ to happen."

* * *

><p>Captain Hook cautioned his men to be silent. He hadn't heard Wendy calling for help again, and he only hoped he would be in time to save her.<p>

They made their way through the forest, stopping only once when they came upon the site of the battle Wesley and the rest of the crew had had against the faeries. They saw masses of faerie corpses and a few pirates, but James wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried when he didn't see any sign of Wendy.

"We need to keep going." he said, his eyes carelessly going over the scene of carnage.

Even though they were exhausted from rowing to shore and tramping through the forest nonstop, the men didn't argue. They didn't have a good feeling about staying in the place where so many lives were lost. And even if they hadn't cared, crossing their captain when he was in this sort of mood would only send them to join the ranks of the dead.


	10. Chapter 11

"Look!" A pirate scouting ahead shouted, making everyone draw their weapons.

Wesley shoved Wendy into the crowd so she would be protected in case of an attack. They quickly made their way to where the scout was already scrambling across a few rocks to a clearing in the forest.

Wesley narrowed his eyes as the man ran across the sandy-coloured ground. There was a pillar in the middle with a small golden key on top of it. Wesley pulled out the map and studied it for a second, then folded it back into his shirt, shaking his head. Putting out his hand, he told the rest of the men to halt.

"Just watch," he said, smiling.

Something in his voice made them obey without a thought, even with the tempting gold key seemingly there for any to take.

The scout made it to the pillar and reached out to grab the key. His hand closed around it and he looked back, smiling at the rest.

Wesley chuckled.

The man tried to lift the key from the pillar, and that's when things went horribly wrong. The ground became soft- it already had the color of sand, but now it had the texture of it also. The scout began sinking. He let go of the key, panic setting in. The more he struggled to get free, the faster the sand seemed to devour him.

"'Elp mates, I'm sinkin'!"

Some of the men looked like they were about to do just that, but Wesley stepped in front of them.

"Going after him will only cause you to lose your own lives." He laughed as the man's frantic screams became louder. "Let the foolish bastard die."

Wendy watched in horror as the man made one last clawing grab at the sand before his screaming was silenced forever.

The men looked ashen. After all, it could have been one of them that sunk beneath the earth. They began mumbling among themselves. Wesley knew there was going to be trouble. A tall, burly sailor by the name of Trent walked up to him.

"We ain't 'elpin' wit' this anymore. I don't be knowin' if yer plannin' on us gettin' thet key for ye, but I'm tellin' ye it won't 'appen."

Wesley just smiled. "Your right you wont be getting that key for me." He whipped out his pistol and shot Trent where he stood. Then he raised his voice to the rest of the crew. "Anyone else feel as Trent did?"

Nobody said a word. Wesley smiled. "Now, if Trent had just kept his damn mouth shut, he would have found out I'm not going to let any of you get that key."

He pushed through the crowd to Wendy. Pulling her out, he shoved her toward the clearing, reloading his pistol and pointing it at her. "Let's see if the legend of the pure heart is correct, shall we?"

Wendy stood staring across the clearing to the pillar. She could feel the pistol at her back, but thought Wesley probably wouldn't use it. He wanted the key too badly to kill his only link to it.

Suddenly she had an idea. Why give the key to Wesley once she had it? She knew once he got his hands on it he would most definitely kill her and the rest aboard the _Jolly Roger_. He did say whoever possessed it would have complete power. If she kept it she could banish him or something, then return the key to the pillar so nobody else could get their hands on it. Not even James.

James...

She didn't want to believe Wesley, but what if it was true? Maybe the key _was_ the only reason he had pretended to care for her. Or maybe he hadn't at all, maybe in her naive mind, she had imagined the whole thing. He had saved her life, but as Wesley pointed out, so had he.

"Get going whore, I don't have all day." Wesley was impatient to get this over with and get back to the ship as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy started to walk along the hard ground toward the pillar.

* * *

><p>James and his men watched the whole scene from the cover of the trees. They had seen the scout be swallowed up by the quicksand and how Wesley had murdered Trent. None of those things bothered Hook in the least. Those men hadn't been worth the food they ate; he would have done away with them had they lived. The thing that got to him was Wesley. From killing Trent, he managed to keep the crew on his side. Now he was forcing Wendy to get the key-the key that was rightfully his.<p>

He let his gaze shift from his enemy to where Wendy was slowly walking across the clearing. He loved her. He hadn't wanted to admit it, even to himself, but when Wesley had a pistol pointed to her head aboard the ship, he knew without a doubt he did. And that was another thing that made him angry. He had almost risked everything to save her life. He'd never done that for anyone. Wesley had asked him when he'd ever cared about someone other than himself. He would have answered never, until he met Wendy Darling for the second time.

He looked away quickly and forced her out of his mind. He needed that key. Only it could make him complete ruler. No longer would Peter Pan fly around like he owned all of Neverland. The first thing he would do after he made Wesley pay for crossing him, would be to send Peter to hell. He was past caring how he did that, as long as he could finally be rid of that annoying boy.

* * *

><p>Wendy stopped in front of the pillar and stretched out her hand. She tried to steady it as she took a deep breath. Her fingers closed over the solid gold key and she lifted it easily from it's place on the stand.<p>

The pirates watched, almost expecting the ground to grow soft and swallow her like it did the scout. Nothing happened. Wendy walked back halfway, then stopped.

Her voice rang out steady and determined across the remaining distance. "I'm not giving you this key."

Wesley smiled as always, though clearly annoyed. "Get over here with that, or I'll kill you and take it myself."

"I don't think that would work. The scout sunk in the quicksand that appeared because he touched the key. What makes you think that won't happen to you?"

Wesley glared at her. "I'd just send one of my crew to get it."

Wendy turned to the men standing behind Wesley. "Do you gentlemen hear him? He says he would just 'send one of the crew'. He thinks you all are expendable. He doesn't care about your lives."

The men started murmuring to each other, agreeing with Wendy. Wesley's eyes grew cold. "Now listen. See what she's trying to do here? She's trying to get us against each other. She doesn't want us to have that key. We would be rich, men, rich and powerful. She wants to keep it all for herself."

"Keep it for myself? I don't want any of this. All this key has brought so far has been death and heartache. You want to use it to create more." She looked at the sailors again. "Believe me, he is only using you to get what he wants. He doesn't care about you. He wants this key's power all for himself."

The men began to confront Wesley.

"The reason we was with ye was because ye made us feel like men stead of damn dogs meant only to obey. But that be all ye really thought."

"Ay, he be much worse than Hook!"

"Never should 'ave trusted ye Wesley. Ye 'aven't changed. Still lookin' after only yeself."

Wendy held the key high, stopping the men's angry words. She spoke to Wesley. "You said this key would make the holder all powerful. I have it and I'm going to banish you from Neverland forever!"

As she was talking, Wesley had been moving slowly out of the reach of the angry crew. Now he smiled. "Nice try angel. What do u plan to do? Say 'banish him' and point the key at me? You don't know how to use the power you hold in your hands."

"She might not know how to use the key, but I do!"

All heads turned at the sound of James Hook's voice. He and his four men strode out of the trees. James had a pistol pointing at Wesley's head.

The mutineer didn't look in the least surprised to see his old captain standing in front of him. "So Hook, I see you managed to escape."

"Yes I did, but you won't be as lucky."

Wesley smirked. "Shoot me and your dear little Wendy gets shot also."

James took a swift glance at Wendy. She was pale and dirty, but she had a sparkle in her eyes that somehow told him more than words she was relieved to see him.

Without taking his eyes off Wesley again, he spoke to the crew. "Who's side are you lot on? Chose now!"

All the men walked over to Hook. Wesley shook his head. "Pirates, such a fickle group. Always want to be on the winning side."

"So you admit you've been beat." Hook narrowed his eyes. "Give up."

"Not yet!"

As they were talking, Wesley had taken his eyes off Wendy to look at James. Seeing this, she slowly inched her way toward the safety of the crew. She got as far as the rocks at the edge of the clearing. Wesley happened to notice she was no longer on the dangerous sandy ground and took advantage of it. He grabbed her, holding her in front of him as a shield.

"Drop all your weapons or she dies!"

James stared at Wendy for a moment, then told the men to do as Wesley commanded.

"Looks like I won after all. Sorry you won't be getting any more second chances Hook, but unlike you, I never leave my enemies alive to come back." Wesley's eyes took on a cruel glint. "Oh and just so you know-Wendy helped me pull this whole thing off. She brought me the map and told me valuable information. Guess you could say she betrayed you."

Wendy could feel James' eyes on her. A single tear fell from her long eyelashes and ran down her grimy cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She found the courage to look into his piercing stare.

"How touching," Wesley said, sarcasm oozing from his words. He managed to get the key from Wendy's hand. He held it up and shouted something unintelligible into the pale sky.

At first nothing happened. Then a blinding glow was emitted from the golden object. The rays shot out from the key with bright intensity flying toward James.

"James!" Wendy screamed, clawing out of Wesley's hold. She ran toward him as the light encompassed the clearing.

The pirates all fell to the ground, and even Wesley had to use one hand to cover his eyes. He could no longer hold on to the key. It floated out of his hand and shot up into the sky.

"No!" Wendy clung to James as the light turned white and then faded completely to black.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if it had been hours or only a few minutes, but the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to find herself sitting at her window. Confused, she looked around. Everything was just as she left it. Paper and ink on the desk, dress on the floor, window wide open. Wendy shot up from the window seat. <em>No, no, no. It just couldn't be...<em>

She ran through the house and out the door into the street. She didn't care she was still wearing her corset, didn't care that the neighbors would hear her and think the worst, she just stood in the middle of the dark cobblestone street and screamed.

"James! No, please, no! Jamesssss!" Wendy sank to her knees, the tears running down her cheeks like rain. She didn't see her parents and brothers run out to her, or feel her father picking her up and caring her back to her room.

"John fetch the doctor!" Mrs. Darling shouted to her son as she followed her husband up the stairs to her daughter's room. "What on earth do you suppose happened?"

Mr. Darling sighed as he set Wendy on a chair. "I don't rightly know- It's the middle of the night. Maybe just a nightmare?"

Mrs. Darling shook her head as she put a cool cloth to Wendy's forehead. "No, this was not because of a dream. Look at her."

Wendy's eyes were wide open, but it was as if she wasn't aware of anything that was going on around her. She just sat lifeless, staring out in front of her.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Mr. Darling opened it to find the doctor had arrived. The doctor whispered something in his ear, and he and Mrs. Darling quietly left the room. Slowly the doctor walked toward Wendy, stopping in front of her. She didn't move or show any signs she knew he was there.

"Carrying on like this is not in the least healthy."

_That voice...Could it be? _Wendy's head jerked up. "James!" She screamed. She fairly jumped from the chair into his arms, holding him as tightly as she could. "How did you get here? I thought for sure you must have died."

"Takes a hell load more to kill me than just a magic key." He paused, his eyes shadowing. "I'll never be able to kill him. Or Peter." He untangled her arms and went to stand by the window.

Wendy felt like she was losing him right after she found him. "James," she whispered, "remember what you said to me the first night I was in Neverland?" She didn't wait for him to reply, but continued, "You said if you ever found a way to get out of Neverland, you would leave and never look back. You finally found a way out, through Wesley and that key."

He didn't look at her, but she could hear the bitterness and anger in his voice. "I suppose you think I should thank him for giving me a way out of my hell. I should probably thank Peter also."

There was sadness in Wendy's voice. "No, you should not be thanking them, but you should not want revenge either. Revenge will only eat you up inside till there's nothing left. In time it will destroy you. I don't want to stand and watch that happen." She paused, taking a deep breath, then hurried on. "James, I love you. I know you don't feel the same about me, but I just wanted you to know." Now that she finally said that, she felt peace. She turned to walk out of the room.  
>James grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wendy Darling, who in hell gave you the idea I don't love you?" He didn't allow her to reply, but kissed her.<p>

Though he had kissed her several times during her stay in Neverland, this was the first time Wendy allowed herself to relax in his embrace and kiss him back with every bit as much passion. She closed her eyes, but James was already pulling away.

"Wendy, I love you. Don't let anyone or anything ever tell you differently." He brushed her hair gently back from her face, pausing. "I know a pirate has no right to ask this, but will you be my wife?"

Wendy smiled at the reference to his occupation. Yes, even with his hair tied back and him dressed in the common clothing of a doctor, he still held that dangerous and adventurous air of a pirate. She gazed into those entrancing blue eyes she had come to trust. "Yes James, I would be honoured to be married to a pirate."


End file.
